Spider Bite
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Invader Zim- Mrs. Bitters Class goes on a trip to a rain forest. While there, Dib gets bitten by a deadly spider. Its poison could kill in less than minutes. Will he survive? This was my first story, okay? There are quite a few mistakes..


**The Spider Bite**

_**This is just something I made up using Invader Zim characters (two of them are my ocs) Anyways,I do not own Invader Zim. Except of coarse my Ocs ,Kix & Kara. So enjoy my little evil project of DOOM!**_

Mrs. Bitters class was being took on a trip to the South African Rainforest. (Totally made up.) They were told to go home, pack, and be back the next day at 7:30 to aboard a helicopter. The class agreed and left for home. Zim, on his way home, thought to himself.

"How stupid and unreasonable! These human filth-monkeys shouldn't be wasting my valuable time going on these stupid _educational_ trips like these." He thought again. "However, … I _may_ be able to use this."

He thought maybe he might go. JUST to make sure that the hideous Dib-stink wont try anything suspicious.

The next morning, the class were all there, suit cases and all, lined up in front of the helicopter, ready to climb aboard. Other than Zim of coarse. They all got on and took off. Dib sat down with his case next to him. He got buckled in and relaxed. Suddenly, Kix sat down into the seat next to him. Dib blushed…and so did she.

Hours and hours later, the clear blue sky turned to darkness and the bright moon took place of the sun.

Everyone was asleep… exept Zim. He glared around and every time he would look down, cold chills would rush down his spin. He glared over to Dib, who unknowingly rested his head against Kix's shoulder as he was sleeping. Of coarse, Kix didn't notice. She was asleep against Dibs head, which isn't really _that_ big. Zim smiled. He glared down to find Gir, gnawing on Zim's foot as he was sleeping. It was cute. Zim began to yawn, which was strange because Irkens didn't sleep. He laid his head against his shoulder and rested his eyes. The group continued on their way.

The next morning was cloudy and rainy. They were about 97 miles away so it wouldn't be much longer. Dib woke up, without noticing he was still against Kix's shoulder. Kix was awake but she stayed frozen so that she wouldn't wake up Dib. She now noticed he was awake and jerked her shoulder, lifting Dibs head off.

"Oh," he said quietly. " I didn't think you were awake. Sorry." He turned away quickly without another word.

She giggled. "That's ok. _I_ thought that _you_ were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Kix smiled and looked over at Dib, who still seemed a bit embarrassed… but he smiled.

"Well," said the pilot. "Here we are!" The kids cheered and looked down to find a large rain forest.

As they landed, the sound of the helicopter echoed through out the forest. One by one the students stepped out of the helicopter.

They were told to follow the little yellow arrows found through out the forest until they reached were they would be staying. They agreed and began on their way. As the class sped across the path, Zim trailed behind exploring the awing view of the rain forest. Being stuck in that mud shack of a town he'd been used to staying in, this was amazing. After a beat, he noticed the class had trailed off ahead. He speed up to catch up with them. After a while, the class had arrived at the place they were staying. There were tent-like houses set up every so much space apart.

"Alright," Mrs. Bitters snarled "When I call your name, come and draw a name outta this hat. Whatever name you pick, will be your partner." seemed simple enough.

"Kix."

Kix drew a name out and read the card. _Kara. _Kix turned, waved back at Kara, and the two went into the first tent/house to the left.

"Spo."

"Zita."

"Keef."

It continued until Dib's name was called. He drew a name. "Please," He said to himself. "Please don't let it be _him._" He slowly opened the folded piece of paper. _Zim._ Of coarse. He walked back towards Zim with a grouchy look on his face. "Come on," He sighed as he walked towards the last tent house. Zim knew this only meant one thing. Dib had drew his name.

Zim walked into the tent to find Dib drawing a line across the floor with a marker. Hmmm… wonder were he got a marker? Dib dropped the marker. "Alright," He said in a stern and steady voice. "Lets get some things straight. If you stay on that side and I stay on this side, We'll be just fine." he proved his point.

Zim looked towards his side. It was smaller than Dib's side. "Hey!" Zim snarled "Why is _my_ side so small?" Dib smirked as he turned away. Zim just sighed, figuring fighting would get him nowhere and ploped down on the mat on _his_ side.

By night fall, everyone was all snug in there beds/mats or whatever. Again, Zim wasn't sleeping well. (Considering Irkens don't need to sleep, I think he could if he felt like it. Remember, this isn't real.) Zim lied awake on his back. Gir's snoring was keeping both Dib and Zim awake. Dib moaned and shoved pillows against his ears, irritated. Seeing Dib this way brought Zim pleasure even though he wasn't the one causing it.

"Looks like Gir has gotten the best of you." Zim snickered. "JUST…..shut it.." Dib said tiredly TRYING to get some sleep. Zim smiled.

The next morning, the students were out gathering fire wood ( I dunno why.) Dib had his arms full with as much as he could carry. He turned around and suddenly crashed into Kix, making her drop her wood and sending her backwards. "Hey! Watch were your…" She noticed it was Dib. "Oh… Its you.." she said not sounding to thrilled. Dib shot off the ground and quickly began to pick up the wood Kix had droped. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry Kix! I didn't even see you there!" He began to blush. "Of coarse you didn't." Kix said in a sarcastic voice. She jerked the wood out of Dibs hands, turned, and sped away. Dib just sighed and watched her take off. "Eeerr! I'm such an idiot!" He hit it forehead with a thud and collapsed to the ground. He sighed and picked up his wood. Zim wasn't even collecting wood. He was just wondering around, exploring the beauty of the incredible forest. He looked over a Dib, who seemed a bit upset. "What happened this time." Zim snickered in a bit of a good mood. "None of your concern." Dib sighed, not even trying to sound intimidating. This concerned Zim. Dib would never speak in that tone of voice to him unless something was really wrong. Very wrong. "I saw the way you looked at her." Zim whispered. Dib turned towards him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not that gullible, Dib. I know you like Kix." the words that came out of his mouth said something. Well duh it said something but it said something else. Zim wanted to help. Zim couldn't bear to see Dib like his unless the pain Dib felt was him causing it. "Why do you care." Dib muttered underneath his breath.

"Because your upset and I have done nothing to cause such sadness!" Zim yelled. Of coarse. He he he..

Suddenly, Dib felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Almost like a bite or a needle.

"Oww!" he shouted. He turned to find a large spider crawling away. It… was… HUGE!

"Oh no…. anthiusgargantus." (totally made up.) At least he actually knew about spiders. "Umm.. And what is that exactly?" Zim asked a bit nervous. "Its one of the most deadliest spiders on Earth. You can tell by the pattern on its back." Dib began to shake and sweat. Kara happened to over hear and ran towards them. "What are some of the signs of the poison." she asked, hoping to get some information. She just happened to know first aid. "Well," He said, his voice a bit shaky due to the fact that he was terrified. "Lets see…" He began to count on his fingers. "There's blood shot eyes, difficulty breathing, fainting spells, memory loss, vision loss, vomiting, twitching,…" Kara looked fearful to hear all of the signs. She flipped through her red cross nursing book but found nothing. Dib began to name more and more until Kara covered his mouth. "Okay, okay!" She looked nervously through her book some more. She found nothing. "I couldn't find anything!.. I know! Go get Kix! She knows tons about snake poison! Maybe she could figure out what to do!" Dib ran off to find Kix with Zim and Kara trailing behind him.

Meanwhile… Kix is sitting on a tree stump off somewhere. "That jerk.." she said to herself "Who dose he think he is doing something like that!" Suddenly, Dib ran up behind her and literally ran right into her. Kix looked up at him angrily.

"Kix! You have to help me!" Dib said terrified. "Help you with what? Manners!" She shouted. "No," He said. "I…" he began gasping for breath on the ground. Kix looked shocked. "I cant beleve you!" she said, thinking he was kidding. He was still clawing at the air not being able to breathe. "Ok this isn't funny any more Dib, stop it!" Kix shouted. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kix looked angrier than ever before. "Stop! Stop it now!" Kix screamed to the top of her lungs. Kara and Zim ran out from behind some bushes and gasped. "He's not joking Kix!" Zim shouted terrified. Kara collapsed next to Dib and started to do mouth to mouth. Zim and Kix watched in horror as every minute felt like hours. Suddenly, they heard a gasp. Kara, Zim, and Kix's faces all lit up. "Dib?" Dib woke to a blur. He starred around in shock. "Dib? Are you alright?" he heard a voice ask. He didn't know that voice. He looked up to find three strangers. A green boy, a girl with brown hair and a black dress, and a girl with blonde hair with braids and a plaid skirt. He was confused. Zim waved his hand in front of his face, which frightened him. He backed up. He tried to crawl to his feet but he fell back to the ground. This concerned them. Kara and Kix steped forward to help him up but he flinched away frightened. "No, no its okay!" Kix said trying not to scare who once was Dib. "I wont hurt you!" Zim looked angry. "Yeah, like you did earlier." Zim said staring into her eyes. Kix felt guiltier than ever. It made her feel like all this was her fault even though it was the spider's fault. A tear slid down Kix's face. Kara smacked Zim in the back of the head. "Hey!" Zim muttered, even though he knew he deserved it. Dib finally let Kix and Kara help him off the ground. He stood there with no words, no actions, just confusion. "Do you know who I am?" Kara asked in a friendly voice. Dib didn't answer. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kix asked holding up four fingers. Dib was slow. He whispered something. "What?" Kix asked shocked to hear something come out of his mouth. "What did you say?" Dib looked up. "Four." He said softly, not really aware of what was happening. Kix and the others were thrilled to hear a correct answer. "Zim," Kara said leading Dibs way towards him. "Take Dib inside and keep working with him. Me and Kix will go let the others know hes okay." Zim nodded, took Dibs arm over his shoulder, and guided his way towards the tents. Zim went inside first and tugged Dib inside. He sat Dib onto the bed and then sat back on his own. Zim wondered how to do this the friendly way Kix and Kara did. He stared across at Dib and he stared back. It stayed that way for several seconds. Dib finally just looked down. Zim tried to think of something to say. "So," he said. Dib looked back up at Zim. "Seen any good movies lately?" _How stupid was that?_ he thought to himself _I had to say that! Jezz! _He stared back at Dib, who stared back like he'd just heared the cheesiest joke ever. "What?" he asked confused "Umm.. Uh never mind.." Zim felt so embarrassed. _"_So, you don't… you know …remember me do you?" Zim asked almost as if he was about to cry. Dib was ashamed to admit it. "…I'm sorry." Zim looked startled "Oh no! That's okay! …by the way, its not your fault." Dib looked ashamed of himself. "So what happened?" Dib asked. "Well…" Zim chocked on his words "You kind of got… bit by a spider." Dib looked confused "So…" He was kind of embarrassed to ask this "So… that's why I cant remember anything?" Zim nodded. Dib looked ashamed, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. "So, what do we do?" He asked. Zim shrugged. Knowing now that he was able to communicate, He figured he'd better go and let Kix and Kara know. He rose to his feet. "I'll be right back." He said quickly storming out of the tent. "K." Dib said looking around, trying to get a good look at his surroundings. Zim went towards Kara and Kix's tent. He went in. Kix and Kara were startled and quickly turned around. Zim sat down. "Is he alright?" asked Kix. "You were gone for quite a while." Zim nodded. "He's alright." There was a long pause. "So, is he able to communicate?" Kara asked anxiously. Zim nodded. "He's fine. He just doesn't remember anything. I asked him if he remembered me and he shook his head and apologized. Maybe it will wear off soon…" He paused. "I hope.." he said that quiet enough so that no one could hear. Kix snapped. She stood up and ran out of the tent. Kara stuck out and yelled behind her. " What are you doing?" she yelled. Kix yelled back. "I have to let the pilot know! Maybe he could take us back so that we could get a doctor!" Kix ran out of sight. Kara sat with Zim for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, they heard yelling outside, silent, and then the starting of a helicopter. The peeked out of the tent. Kix was with Dib inside the helicopter. Oh no. Kara and Zim ran after them. Kara quickly jumped up and grabbed onto the helicopter. She began to left off the ground. Zim knew this would be trouble. He was stuck. He thought maybe he should go get help. But then again, Kix and Kara couldn't be trusted, alone with Dib in a helicopter. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't do this, and quickly grabbed onto Kara's leg. He quickly rose of the ground, holding on for his life. "Are you insane!" He shouted up to Kix. "What were you thinking! You know you cant drive a helicopter!" Zim was angry and terrified all at the same time. Kix and Zim continued to argue. Dib noticed something. "Guys?" he said, trying to get there attention. They didn't listen. "Guys!" No answer. "GUYS!" he shouted. They finally noticed him. "We've got trouble!" He pointed down towards the pilot, who was running after them… with a GUN! He started shooting at the engine. "Pull them in! They could get shot!" Kix and Dib reached down and grabbed Kara first. They pulled her up. Zim still dangled there. He bagan to scream. "I'm slipping!" His arm slipped off of the edge, but just as he did so, Dib and Kix grabbed both his arms. They quickly pulled him up. They just stood there, panting. Except for Zim, who was curled up in a ball shaking violently. He had a shocked expression on his face. Of coarse, no one could blame him thought. He almost fell to his death. Dib sat down next to him. "You okay?" he asked looking down at him. Zim, still looking terrified, nodded. "Are you _sure_? I mean, you almost died just then!" He said, a bit concerned. Like he was the one to fear for. Dib was still full of spider poison. He could be the one dead right now! In fact, he was on his way! They just relaxed, and hoped that Kix knew what she was doing.

5:37 am. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" they all heard a loud beeping sound. " *yawn* What is that?" Kara asked tiredly. Zim knew that sound. "Oh no," he said glairing at the fuel tank. "Were out of fuel!" They began to panic. "How far are we from land?" he asked Kix. Kix glared down at a map. She didn't look to pleased. She looked at Zim and the others silently. "Well?" Dib asked. Kix began to cry. "We're nowhere close!" They panicked and tried to think of something to do. "I've got it!" Dib franticly began looking through the back of the helicopter. The others watched as Dib trough around sheets and oxygen masks. He continued to look and toss useless objects around. "Ha! Found some!" He pulled out three parachutes. Everyone cheered… except Zim. "Hey wait." All attention was on Zim. "There are only three." Kix suddenly steeped up. "You guys take the parachutes. I wont be needing one." They looked at her confused. Dib tossed her a parachute. "No. I wont leave you here. You, and the others go. I'll stay." Suddenly everyone was in on it. "No, I'll stay." Kara said. Zim just watched as everyone fought about who would be left to die. Zim picked up a parachute, put it on, and walked towards the door. "You guys fight about who says. I'm leaving." Zim suddenly jumped. It was silent until they heard the parachute open. They knew then they must make a choice. Kara suddenly grabbed a parachute and jumped. Kix and Dib were all that remained. Dib picked up a parachute, held Kix down, put on her parachute, and pushed her out of the helicopter. He knew he did the right thing. After a beat he heard her parachute open. A tear slid down his face.

Zim and Kara saw someone floating down towards them. They looked anxiously to see who it was as they floated there in the ocean. It was Kix. A tear slid down Zim's face. "How could you leave him there!" He shouted as she landed gently into the ocean. Kix looked shocked. "He pushed me out! I never _wanted_ to leave him there!" Kara grabbed onto Zim's arm, sobbing. Kix looked up at the helicopter. It began to fall. Kix screamed and cried. "DIB!" Kara joined her. Zim just looked down, hiding his tears. The helicopter landed in the water a large distance away. "DIB!" Kix, Kara, and Zim franticly swam towards where the helicopter had landed. What felt like forever, they reached the helicopter. It was sinking. "You guys stay here! I have to go in and get him!" Kix quickly slid through an opening in the top. She quickly held her breath, and went under. She couldn't see Dib any where. She looked under seats and crates. She couldn't find him. She finally rose to get some air. She gasped and then went back under again but this time… she found blood.. This scared her. She followed where she thought it might be coming from…she found Dib. He was bleeding from his side. By the looks of it, something had went through his side in the crash. She grabbed him and pulled his up to the surface. Zim and Kara had been waiting forever when they finally saw Kix rise out of the helicopter with Dib in her arms. "I found him!" She signaled that she needed help. Kara and Zim helped Kix and Dib out of the helicopter. At the moment, it was used as a boat. They laid Dib down on his back. He was unconscious so they decided to stay there until he came to and his wounds were treated. Kara stepped forward to treat his wound. She dove down into the helicopter to see if there was any thing to use as a bandage. She tore a piece of sheet and a piece of rope. She figured she could patch the sore with that. She rose to the surface and began to bandage Dib's gash. Once it was treated, they noticed something. The helicopter was quickly sinking. They knew they had to get off. But… what about Dib? "Kara, get off and carry Dib on your back. Help me Zim." Kix quickly started to take pieces of the helicopter off. Zim looked confused. "What are you doing?" he asked "I'm getting parts that can be used as a raft or that will float. That way, we wont have to carry him. We could just push him on the raft." She handed a piece to Zim and quickly got off the helicopter. They gently laid Dib onto the raft. Luckily, it stayed afloat. They began to push him along.

It had been 2 hours of swimming and Zim began to feel discomfort. It was visible to Kara.

"Whats wrong Zim?" of coarse, Kara knew Zim was an alien.. Zim looked up. "The salt water is washing of all the paste on my skin and it's starting to burn.." Kara understood but she didn't know what to do. They only had one raft and Dib was on it. Kix and herself were too weak to carry him. And they were miles from land. He'd just have to suffer though it.

Suddenly, they heard a cough. It was Dib. He was Ok!… or was he? He touched his wound with his hand and he gasped. He quickly rose up. He looked confused. He looked around, wondering where they were._ The ocean maybe? But why?_ "Dib? Are you alright?" Dib looked towards Kix. "I guess but…" He looked around some more. Then down at his side. "..What happened?" he asked. "When you refused to leave the helicopter, it crashed. And when I went to find you, your side got cut open." Dib looked shocked "Helicopter?" he asked. He was still wondering why they were in the middle of the ocean but he was afraid if he asked that question, he'd seem like an idiot. He looked over to find Kara and Zim… ZIM? He was REALLY confused now. "Zim!" He looked over at Kix, expecting an explanation. Kix looked amazed. "Did you say Zim!" she asked. Dib looked confused. "Yeah.. Why is _that_ so amazing?" Kix was thrilled. "Can you tell me what _your_ name is?" Dib looked at Kix like she was insane. "Dib.. Why wouldn't I know my own name!" he looked at Kix again "Are you alright?" Kix was bursting out of her skin she was so exited! Kara looked at Dib. "Can you swim?" Dib looked down at Kara. "Yeah, why?" Kara looks at Zim, who is extremely uncomfortable now and he's skin is starting to smoke. "Zim needs a turn on the raft." Dib laughed and slid off the raft. He handed it to Zim and Zim quickly climbed on top of it and sighed with relief. Dib realized that the salt water burned his wound so he just swam on his opposite side. They continued on there way, pushing Zim now.

The sun finally rose and they could see a peak of land on the horizon. They started swimming faster and faster. "Kix?" Dib asked. Kix looked towards him. "Yeah?" she asked "Where's everyone else?" Kix began to blush. Zim looked towards Kix. "Go one Kix, tell him. Tell him how you stole that helicopter and almost killed us all!" Dib paused and turned to Kix. "What!" Dib looked shocked. Kix turned to Kara and signaled that she wanted her to tell him the story. Kara sighed. "Cant this what until we reach land?" Kix sighed and then nodded. Dib and Zim shared a laugh and they continued on their way…

**The**

**End**


End file.
